


For Dear_Monday

by dapatty, s0ckpupp3t



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ckpupp3t/pseuds/s0ckpupp3t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birth Day present for the most excellent dear_monday, because who doesn't want Mikey!focused GSF ficlets for their special day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Dear_Monday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/gifts).



Mikey wouldn’t have it any other way. Or well, he couldn’t be expected to think when they had him stretched out like this. Gerard’s arm pressed heavily on his chest, pinning him down, his teeth on Mikey’s nipple. Ray was in the v of his legs working a third finger inside him. Frank was curled up by Mikey’s side, mouthing at Mikey’s cock, not yet sucking. Bastard.

It was too much and not enough and everything all at once. He loved the way they played him like their favorite song, each of them contributing, him just an instrument, an amalgam. They could play him, take him apart, put him together, and all he had to do to was take it. All he _could_ do was take it. He was past the ability to talk, his voice torn between a moan or a whimper. 

“Guys.” Gerard said, and pulled away a little, maybe looking at Frank. Mikey wasn’t sure, but they started moving. Frank clambered up, straddling Mikey’s face with an impish grin. Mikey’d almost recovered enough to give him some attitude, but, any word Mikey could say was lost in a gasp that turned into a moan when Ray pushed up Mikey’s legs and slide his cock in with one smooth roll of his hips.

Mikey reached for words again, but then something warm and wet wrapped around his cock in the way that only Gerard’s mouth could do. He looked down between Frank’s legs to see, and Gerard met his eyes and he moaned, trapped by the want and love tucked into the corners of his brother’s eyes, pinned by his mouth and Ray’s cock.

Frank took advantage of Mikey’s open mouth, his dick pressed against Mikey’s lips. Mikey darted his tongue out to taste salty precome, tilted his jaw and started sucking Frank’s cock, making little whimpers all the while, spiking into muffled moans every time Ray hit him right or Gerard’s tongue teased the slit or the underside of Mikey’s dick.

They didn’t last long, couldn’t last long. It was round two. Ray gave two final stuttering thrusts and came deep in Mikey’s ass, pulling out with a hiss and leaning on Gerard heavily. 

“Mikey,” Frank moaned, moving back, sliding out of Mikey’s mouth, pumping his cock once with his fist before coming with a groan, Mikey managing to keep his mouth open for most of it, the rest splashing on his chin. Frank moved away, his warmth and weight a loss at first, until his hands came back to Mikey’s hair, his face, his chest. Mikey sighed at the return of his touch, the sensations suddenly overwhelming him again. He felt his hips twitch involuntarily, the head of his dick just nudging the back of Gerard’s throat.

Gerard made a greedy noise around Mikey’s cock and swallowed him down to the hilt, and Mikey let go, coming in waves as Gerard swallowed down every last drop. Gerard pulled off Mikey’s softening dick, shifting closer on the bed to Mikey’s face. Mikey opened his eyes, a tiny smile curling his lips. His eyes were glassy, satiated. There was still come on his chin. He licked a little of it off, lazily, silently challenging Gerard to do what he was pretty sure Gerard wanted to. 

“Mikey, _God_ , you should see you,” Gerard gasped, his fingers moving fast as he jerked himself off, little intakes of breath telling Mikey he was close. “Fuck.”

Gerard grit his teeth over a grunt, shooting his load all over Mikey’s cheek, neck and lips. Mikey grinned, licking them again, and Gee flopped on the pillows on Mikey’s other side, his eyes on Mikey like he couldn’t quite believe the tableau spread out in front of him. Mikey, come-spattered and smiling. Frank, grinning quietly for once. Ray, lying between Mikey’s legs, his head pillowed on Mikey’s thigh. “Fuck,” he echoed himself.

“Fuck,” Ray agreed.

“That,” Frank thirded it, licking his lips.

“Mmm,” Mikey said, safe and surrounded by his friends, his lovers, his band.


End file.
